<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Ask for the Fourth Wall, You're Never Gonna Get it from Me by Flower_Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174031">Don't Ask for the Fourth Wall, You're Never Gonna Get it from Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep'>Flower_Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad and Skeppy are married but the students don't know that because they're oblivious fucks /lh, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Gen, LMAO, M/M, Self-Insert, beeh is back in this universe, but thats not the focus, i can't believe im canon in this au, i lost a bet, please just read Nothing Ever Happens in Happy Tweet High School...Right? in order to get it, so now i'm in here, this happened on twitter so, you better believe that im the breaking the fourth wall fuck you, you literally wont understand this universe if you don't read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beeh tries and succeeds in stealing Mr. Skeppy's new chain necklace. </p>
<p>Why? Why not.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mya just wants one NORMAL day but things CAN and WILL happen Happy Tweet High School.</p>
<p>aka: students are at it again with shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Ask for the Fourth Wall, You're Never Gonna Get it from Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, i lost a bet and now im in here.</p>
<p>this was so weird to write</p>
<p>btw, i had permission to write Beeh in to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mya was walking down the hallway, looking around the halls to check for and on students. The perk of being a hall monitor is that they didn't need to be in class, it gave them their daily exercise, and time to be alone. Happy Tweet High School may be chaotic but at least the other students stayed in class, save for a few people who sat outside the classroom from either being in trouble or just need a break from class because it was too over whelming.</p>
<p>The school's hallway was quiet. </p>
<p>Too quiet</p>
<p>Curious.</p>
<p>What causes something as chaotic as this high school, to be quiet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I bet you that I can steal Mr. Skeppy's chain necklace!" Beeh declared quietly to her friend group. "Wait. Not only do I bet that, I bet Mr. Halo got it for him!" she was met with "yeah!"s and "bet, you won't do it". A mischievous glint shined in her eyes, accepting her own challenge. She got up and walked over to Mr. Skeppy's desk. Mr. Skeppy looked up from grading his student's work to her. "Hello, Beeh. What can I do for you today?" Skeppy asked her. "Ah, yes! I need help with one of my missing assignments," Beeh placed down a work sheet in front of him. She eyed the golden chain necklace on the desk. It was right under her nose. She can just grab it. It was right out in the open.</p>
<p>Beeh flicks her eyes right back at the sheet of paper.</p>
<p>"So what about this assignment do you need help with?" Skeppy asked.</p>
<p>Ironically, the worksheet was about distraction.</p>
<p>Beeh meticulously explained her questions with an animated hand as the other hand slowly slid towards the necklace.</p>
<p>Beeh successfully covered her hand over the necklace. Now she just needs to snatch it off the desk.</p>
<p>Mr. Skeppy was explaining the assignment but Beeh wasn't paying attention. She was too focused on the necklace under her hand. </p>
<p>"Do you understand?" Mr. Skeppy said. "Mhm!" Beeh hummed cheerfully. She grabbed the paper with her open hand and hid the other hand behind her. "Thank you, Mr. Skeppy! I appreciate it!" Beeh skipped back to her friend group, subtly showing the necklace in her hand to them. </p>
<p>Beeh sat back at her desk between her friend group, a smug look on her face. Her friend group quietly cheered for her. Beeh looked at the ring and the charms that was attached to it.</p>
<p>She was only able to note the muffin, diamond, duck, and sun charms before she heard a sudden yelp from her teacher. "Where's my necklace?" he shouted angrily.</p>
<p>Beeh made the mistake of making eye contact with Mr. Skeppy.</p>
<p>"See ya guys!" Beeh held up a peace sign and booked it out of the classroom, Mr. Skeppy in tow.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mya snorted. Of course Beeh would do that.</p>
<p>Mya continued to walk down the hallway, humming a tune and obliviously hearing the rapid footsteps behind them.</p>
<p>Turn around, you idiot.</p>
<p>Mya huffed in annoyance and turned around to find Beeh sprinting down the hallway. "Mya!" Beeh screeched, making Mya flinch. </p>
<p>Beeh zipped past Mya and grabbed their hand, yanking them through their chase.</p>
<p>"Let me guess. You stole Mr. Skeppy's necklace," Mya deadpanned. Beeh glance back at them, not sparing a word towards them. They took it as a yes. "What type of fanfic am I in?" they muttered. "Oh right! I'm in a universe where I can break the fourth wall whenever I please and with ease!" they laughed.</p>
<p>Beeh kept running. "You can slow down, you know. he's not behind us," Mya said, rolling their eyes. Beeh slowed down. She heaved, sweat dripping down her forehead. "How...how are you not out of breath?" Beeh huffed. Mya did not answer. They just stared her down. "You're lucky that I consider you as a friend. I would've sent you back to Mr. Skeppy or asked Mr. Halo to revoke your muffins for the rest of the year," they laughed. They started walking down the hall mindlessly and pointed their head forward, beckoning her to follow. </p>
<p>"Do you have a place of refuge?" Beeh asked jokingly. "Yes, but it's in Mr. Halo's backroom, so you're kinda on the run right now," Mya chuckled. Beeh paled. "But we won't run into them for a while so I wouldn't worry too hard," they smiled reassuringly. "Anyways, assuming by that run and the fact Mr. Skeppy is not behind us that you escaped successfully."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! It was so epic! I wish someone recorded it," Beeh frowned. "Eh, knowing your friends, I'm pretty sure one of them recorded it as soon as you booked it out the door."</p>
<p>Beeh started to talking about how she managed to successfully snatch the necklace out of Mr. Skeppy's desk while Mya kept on the look out for Mr. Halo and/or Mr. Skeppy. Mya knew that her triumph wouldn't last long. The bell was about to ring and they noticed she did not have her bags with her. It was bound to go wrong.</p>
<p>It was Happy Tweet High School. It's not Happy Tweet High School without the chaos. You could even spell "chaos" using the name.</p>
<p>Mya pressed their lips into a thin line.</p>
<p>They both turned the corner to be met with a fuming Mr. Skeppy and Mr. Halo. Beeh and Mya jumped. Beeh was about to book it down then hall again but Mr. Halo stopped her. "Oh no you don't. Not only will you have to give the necklace, that I gave him, back, you will going to after-school detention for a week. Starting today," Mr. Halo scolded and held out an open hand, silently demanding back for the necklace. Beeh sighed heavily and dropped the necklace into his hand. "Thank you." Mr. Halo huffed.</p>
<p>Beeh and Mr. Skeppy walked back to class, Beeh seemed to not have a single regret.</p>
<p>Mya shifted their footing, not knowing what to do. They jumped up and ran up to Mr. Halo to catch up with him when they noticed that he started to walk back to his classroom. They continued to fidget their hoodie strings as they and the teacher walked back into the woodshop silently.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Beeh was waiting outside the detention center when Mya appeared. "Hello!" Mya cheerfully greeted. Beeh just playfully glared at them. "Well, I just came by to check in with you before you go into detention."</p>
<p>"No regrets," Beeh laughed. "Aren't you supposed to go home?" </p>
<p>"Nope! I have marching band practice today and even if I didn't, I usually stay with friends after school and wait for them to be picked up," Mya looked at her phone to check the time, "speaking of which, I need to get going. I don't want to be late to practice. Mr. Soot is scary when a person is late to practice. See ya!" Mya waved her off as they bounced off to the band room.</p>
<p>Beeh sighed as she turned back to the, now open, door. She entered the classroom to serve her detention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow @bebyebeeh on twitter</p>
<p>Halo has art and has a really cute child au :D</p>
<p>Halo is also amazing :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>